


Thank you

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras decide they want to give Jehan a little thank you present for helping them get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I've never wrote a threesome before. I hope it's alright. A couple of people said that they wanted more of this and I had such a good response to the last part that I couldn't help but write more.

"We ought to thank him right?" Grantaire suddenly asked, as he lay there in bed next to his boyfriend.

It had been just over three weeks and he still couldn't quite get over the fact that Enjolras was now his boyfriend. The man in question leant up on his elbows and looked at Grantaire confused, his blonde curls were standing up at funny angles and it took all the self-control Grantaire had in him to refrain from running his hands all through the soft golden strands.

"Thank who for what?" Sleep had thickened Enjolras' voice, making him sound thoroughly fucked out.

"Jehan. Y’know for helping to get us together." He explains, still remembering that night with fond memories despite how it had started. It had been their first kiss, their first touch and their first fuck. And then their first words of love murmured in to hot skin, and their first time making love.

They had feel into a relationship so easily Grantaire wondered if they had been in one this entire time without him knowing.

"I suppose you're right." Enjolras replied thoughtfully, and he knew the man well enough to tell that he was lost in his head, thinking out impossible routes and possibilities, plans Grantaire couldn't comprehend until they were spelt out to him.

"I have a plan."

\-----

Jehan was in the cafe, huddled up on his favourite armchair when the text came through.

**_Enjy:_ ** _Me and R want to give you a little something as way of thanks, for helping to get us together. Come by my apartment around eight. Dress nice. X_

The text itself didn't seem too strange (apart from the fact he sent a kiss which was weird coming from Enjolras) but when another text came through almost straight away he started to feel like there was something going on.

**_R:_ ** _Dont know if Enj had text you yet, but come by later around eight. Xxxx_

**_R:_ ** _and bring some of that flowery wine you like so much :D xxxxxxx_

Jehan frowned, he was good friends with both them just like he was with the rest of their group, he didn't understand why he was getting this much affection from them.

After a few moments of contemplation he just chalked it up to the delirium of new love. Jehan grinned and tried not to hug his notebook; it was hard, but just thinking about a couple as in love as they were, filled him up with the most delicious feeling. Downing the last of his green tea in one go, the young poet jumped out of his chair and went home, already planning the perfect outfit.

\-----

He arrived right at eight wearing his best skinny jeans, a floral shirt, an oversized cardigan he'd knitted himself, floral docs and a bow tie. Jehan was uncharacteristically nervous and he had no idea why.

When Enjolras pulled open the door wearing a black v neck that clung in all the right places and showed his collar bones beautifully his nerves increased tenfold.

"Grantaire is cooking." Enjolras said breathlessly, in lieu of a greeting. His hair was messed, not in the artfully tousled way, but more of the way it looks when he'd been running his hands through it. His lips were also very red and swollen, so Jehan was under no disillusions about what they been doing before he got there.

Suddenly he realised he'd been staring, he knew he had to be blushing and Jehan tried to divert attention by presenting his bottle of wine.

"Oh you didn't have to bring anything; this is supposed to be about you." Enjolras insisted with a pointed look, and it felt like there was more meaning to those words than he was letting on.

"I told him to bring it." Grantaire called, appearing suddenly from the kitchen. It was just the heat from kitchen he told himself, but Jehan couldn't help but notice how flushed he looked but he certainly did _not_ notice the bead of sweat that ran down his neck and disappeared under the collar of his green shirt. He strode over to the guest with a bit grin plastered over his face, took the wine and left as quickly as he had appeared.

“Come on and in and sit down, the food will be ready soon.” Enjolras said, business like as usual, but he was relaxed and more than that, he was happy. Jehan had never seen him as happy as he had been these last few weeks.

This time he didn’t even try and restrain himself and he skipped to catch up with Enjolras before jumping on his back. The man, to his credit, managed to stay upright and carried him to the table despite the scowl on his face. Jehan deemed the scowl to be a fake when he caught the glint in his eyes, and the tiny smile that was threatening to burst through.

The dinner was delicious and Jehan felt his previous nerves melt away as the evening descended into laugther and slightly tipsy conversations. Jehan was pleasantly buzzed but not so much so that he was losing his head, just enough to make his laughs louder and his lines of poetry cruder.

“It’s been a really nice night guys, thank you.” Jehan said honestly, fiddling with the end of his braid as he did. A nervous habit. The couple exchanged a look and if Jehan hadn’t been looking at his dischevelled fishtail he would have said it was slightly ominous.

“Oh this isn’t your present,” Enjolras started. “More of a prelude.”

“To butter you up.” Grantaire injected his smirk wide across his face as he leant back in his chair. Enjolras shot him a look - that comment obviously wasn’t in the script.

“To put it bluntly, yes, to butter you up. There’s something else we want to give you-“

“Do to you.”

“ _Grantaire.”_ Enjolras said sharply, and that shut up him up. Actually, Jehan had never seen him stop talking so fast. He was entirely confused about what was going on, and in all actuality he didn’t dare think on it in case his thoughts ran away from him which they were threatening to do. He daren’t even imagine were this conversation was heading. Jehan was fast sobering up.

“We were wondering if you wanted, and remember we aren’t forcing you in to anything,” he added quickly. “We wanted to know if you’d … join us.” He finished vaguely, waving his hand about in lieu of actually putting his request to words.

“Uh … I um … what?” he spluttered, all grace and silver words gone. He was dumbstruck, were they really asking what he thought they were asking? He needed more clarification than that. Fortunately his question was answered before he even had to ask.

“What Mr Big Speech over here is trying to ask is if you want a threesome. I saw you kissing him, and once I’d got past the jealousy and anger I realised it was pretty hot.” Grantaire explained. “And we really do want to thank you.” He smiled gently as he said this, pouring reassurance into his facial expression in a way he didn’t realise was possible.

Jehan was stunned, he really was. Sure he had entertained the fantasy, and what gay man wouldn’t? they were both simply beautiful men, in their different ways. Complete opposites and therefore perfect halves. Enjolras with his different shades of gold, all Greek god and regal looks. And then there was Grantaire, who was dark and pale, wild and intense. They complemented each other perfectly; so where would he fit in?

“Take as long as you need to decide.” Enjolras whispered, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, reminiscent of that first kiss they shared only weeks before.

One kiss quickly became two, which became a few until they were open mouthed, slow and heated and both of his hands were wound in Enjolras’ tight blond curls. Jehan pulled away, breathless, and looked over to see Grantaire smirking watching the two of them intently.

“Oh don’t mind me, you two are fucking hot.”

“Such a way with words ‘Taire.” Enjolras snapped, but there was no venom in his words only affectionate teasing. Jehan looked at the two of them and smiled.

“Yes.” He murmured, and watched as the couple exchanged a look and smiled. They both stood up and grabbed his hands and pulled him towards what he assumed was the bedroom.

“We’ll take good care of you little one.” Grantaire whispered, his breath was hot in his ear and he shuddered which earned him a chuckle from the angel on his other shoulder. If Enjolras was an angel then surely Grantaire was the devil, Jehan thought as the man in question grabbed his arse.

When they reached the room, he was picked up and thrown on the bed. As he looked up and saw two smirking faces, he definitely thought he was being ganged up on.

“You have planned this all out haven’t you?” Jehan summarised.

“With him?” Grantaire said with one eyebrow raised towards Enjolras.

“To the letter.” Enjolras stated proudly, with an uncharacteristic grin painted across his face.

Jehan laid back as long, clever fingers skimmed over his body and peeled back his layers and freed him from his clothes. He didn’t have enough eyes to watch, he didn’t know where to look as there was too much to take in.

Small lovers kisses shared as they leaned across his trembling body.

Long raking looks over his pale skin.

Soon enough they were all similarly unclothed and Jehan realised just how lucky he was. Both of the men in front of his were even more beautiful unclothed than they were normally. Tanned skin made Enjolras seem even more golden and angelic, with soft golden hairs covering his chest and trailing down … down… to a very sizable erection. Jehan could feel his mouth water slightly at the sight, and it wasn’t made better were he looked over to his over side and was treated to the sight of a very naked and leanly muscled Grantaire. The trail of hair between his lightly defined stomach muscles was so very tempting, he didn’t know if he was able to touch or-

“I can hear you thinking from here Jehan, relax.” Grantaire said softly, he leant down and pressed his lips to Jehan’s own.

His kisses were rougher than Enjolras’; Grantaire wasn’t worried about hurting him or holding back and instead was insistent and needy. His tongue was soon licking inside his mouth, exploring and taking advantage of Jehan’s natural pliancy.

As they kissed Jehan gasped as he suddenly felt a pair of lips on the side of his neck. Grantaire pushed forward even more, and if was possible kissed him hard and pulled him closer. Enjolras was attacking his neck in the meantime, nibbling and licking and kissing. His neck was going to be a _mess_ tomorrow.

Each of his hands was buried in one of his angel’s hair, pulling them closer as he gasped.

“Please…” He whined as his hips canted upwards, his cock almost painfully hard just begging to be touched.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Grantaire murmured, and Enjolras grunted as his reply taking his turn at kissing the poet. His kisses were deeper and slower, but still perfect all the same. As he did Jehan felt long fingers wrap around his cock, and slowly start to move. His hips starting moving of their own accord and soon enough a pair of wet, hot lips ghosted over the tip. Jehan couldn’t hold back a whimper, and Enjolras chuckled.

“He might talk crap most of the time, but his mouth is definitely good things.” He said with a filthy smirk. Jehan amended in his mind, this man was not an angel. Grantaire had well and truly corrupted him and he had fell in the most beautiful way.

“Oh god, stop teasing R.” Jehan pleaded, not ashamed of his neediness in anyway.

“You boys will be the death of me.” Grantaire laughed before winking at them and bending over to lick a strip down his length. Jehan groaned and his back arched, it had been so long and he knew he wouldn’t last too long with two beautiful boys attacking him like this.

Grantaire took him fully in his mouth and started bobbing up and down, moving painfully slowly whilst curling his tongue expertly around him. Jehan focused his attention on Enjolras who was still pressed tightly against his side, his own erection pressing against his thigh, begging for attention. As they kissed Jehan slipped his hand down the marble skin and wrapped his hand around Enjolras’ dick and relished the groan he pulled out of Enjolras.

Soon everything in his mind reduced to the sounds around him, the feel of the hot mouth on his dick, the feel of Enjolras heavy in his hand, the feel of the frantic, heated kisses. All three of the men were groaning and it’s all he could hear, he didn’t know who was louder as it all mixed in to one. His orgasm was fast approaching and he could barely function enough to warn Grantaire.

He treaded his free hand in the inky black curls and groaned.

“Oh god I’m close.” He warned, and this just served to spur him on. He arched up and he came long and hard, and Grantaire dutifully swallowed every last drop before pulling off and smirking.

“And how was that poet?” he asked cheekily.

“You suck like a pro/ but I need to know/ are you fucking me?/ or Apollo?” He rhymed easily, proud of how easily the words came out. Both of the other men laughed and shared a look.

“Well Enj hasn’t had anyone except from me, so we’re going to keep it that way. Okay?” Grantaire explained, and his face was hopeful. Jehan had no objections and he told them so.

“Good.” Enjolras agreed, before he went straight back to kissing Jehan with new fervour, grinding against his leg desperately.

Soon enough he felt Grantaire back sitting behind him and a finger, slick with lube ghosted at his entrance. He whimpered slightly as he pushed in, and tried not to tense up. Grantaire prepared him slowly, but his fingers reached deep and Jehan could tell that Grantaire was skilled at this as he crooked his finger and Jehan cried out.

His body was still over sensitised from his orgasm, but he started feeling stirrings again.

“I’m ready, oh god. Please.” He sobbed, pressed back against Grantaire trying to fuck himself on the fingers.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He insisted.

“Okay!” Grantaire laughed as he pulled back and rolled on a condom.

“Get on your knees.” Enjolras whispered in his ears, but the softness in his voice betrayed the order in his words, and Jehan complied quickly getting himself into position.

“Just fuck me please.”

“You are even pushier than Apollo.” Grantaire laughed as Enjolras scowled.

“At least I’m not whiny like you.” Enjolras replied with a smirk.

“Guys please could you just get on with the fucking.” Jehan whined, frustrated and his dick was fully hard again. They laughed and the mood was playful, for which he was glad of as Grantaire lightly slapped his arse.

“C’mon then princess.”  Grantaire said as he gently tugged on his ruined braid. Jehan gasped as he felt the blunt head of Grantaire’s cock pressing against his hole, he focussed of the slight of Enjolras kneeling in front of him with his own dick in hand watching the scene in front of him. It was easy to see why Grantaire called him Apollo when he looked like this, looking heavenly and perfect and so composed even with how hard he was. Jehan could write sonnets upon sonnets of just the marble muscles and golden hair.

Grantaire was soon fully seated inside of him, and as soon as Jehan had adjusted he began to move. Slowly at first but soon he lost the last bit of control he was clinging on too. Grantaire’s fingers gripped his hips and there were going to be bruises tomorrow but he could not care less as all he could think about was the sweet burn of Grantaire’s cock inside him. Enjolras was pulling on his own dick, his breathing staggered and his careful composure was slowly but surely fading away. Jehan had never seen his so out of control.

“Oh god- let me… let me suck you please.” He managed to get out, in between moans as Grantaire had found that spot inside of him and now was focussing all of his energy on hitting it on every thrust.

Enjolras nodded dumbly, at a loss for words for the first time Jehan had ever seen. Grantaire had slowed his movements and grinding against him, his cock deep inside, pressing hard against his prostate. Jehan took Enjolras’ length in his mouth slowly, groaning at the feel of the hot heavy weight on his tongue.

Grantaire wasn’t the only one who was good with their mouth.

As he sucked and licked and groaned around Enjolras, Grantaire started moving again. His pace was sound back up to speed as they were all close. Everything was reduced to moans and the wet sound of flesh slapping together. He could barely concentrate on his own arousal and was filling up from both ends, each of his fallen angels working in tandem with each other as they leant across his trembling body and kissing lazily.

The movements were becoming more frantic and uncoordinated as every moment passed, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Enjolras was the first to come, and he pulled hard on Jehan’s wispy curls as he did. Jehan swallowed every last drop, and tensed his body in concentrated.

“Holy fuck you are tight.” Grantaire moaned, his hips stuttering and his trusts becoming shallower.

“Oh god I’m close.” Jehan moaned for the second time that night. Enjolras was coherent enough to take charge and wrap a hand around his dripping cock. It only took a few thrusts before he was coming all over Enjolras’ hand as his orgasm was wretched from his violently. His moan was loud even to his ears.

Grantaire had impressive stamina as he managed to last a couple more deep thrust before he too tumbled after the two of them and emptied himself into Jehan. Both of their moans mixed together and they felt the intensity of the orgasm.

Jehan fell back on to the bed, feeling more tired than he had done in a long time. His muscled burned, in that beautiful fucked out way. He was going to be feeling this all week, he knew. They three of them climbed right in to bed once they had cleaned up, after agreeing there was no way they were kicking him out now.

“Thank you.” Jehan murmured to the men either side of him.

“Just think of all the fun we can have when we make Courfeyrac realise he’s in love with you.” Grantaire mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
